If I Die Young
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: I little something I came up with after seeing a sketch of one of PJ's ideas. WARNING: Character deaths!


**AN: So, I saw a sketch about an idea of how PJ wanted to kill Kili and so I thought, Hey why not? So, here is my little story about how it would've gone if the sketch had made it through.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of The Hobbit. It all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein and Peter Jackson.**

Kili slashes an Orc nearby with his sword. He doesn't dwell on the dead Orc before he turns to swing at another one. Thorin had fallen and Kili and Fili had rushed to protect him until he was able to get back on his feet. They found themselves on the frozen lake and part of it was breaking from all of the fighting.

Kili steps and finds his foot sloshing in the broken ice and water. The ice tips and causes him to lose his balance. Kili maneuvers around trying to get his footing back but he slips instead. Kili's hands flail and he lands on his knees and hands. The ice tips again and crushed ice and water flows atop it. A shiver wracks through him and he quickly tries to push himself to his feet but is stopped by a hand on his collar.

Kili tries to beak free and his eyes catch a glimpse of Azog standing behind him. Kili's eyes widen and he struggles with renewed vigor. He feels the panic rise up in him and his breath starts to come in quick gasps. Azog pushes down on Kili's collar and Kili feels his body sink further into the water.

"Ah! Help!" Kili shouts, hoping anyone would hear him. AS his head reaches the water, Kili panics and starts grasping at the hand pushing him under the ice, cold water.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Fili hears his brothers panicked yell and he quickly kills the Orc in front of him. Fili whips around and his eyes dart to where he last saw Kili. As soon as his eyes see his brother though, they widen and panic sets in. No, Fili thinks and he immediately begins fighting to get to his brother.

"Kili!" Fili shouts as he sees Azog shove Kili's head under the water. Fili is stopped by an Orc and he swiftly gets rid of the threat. Fili looks back over at his brother and sees his head above water again. Kili is dripping and shivering as well as coughing. Azog shoves Kili back under the water, a dangerous gleam in his eye. Fili sees Kili struggling and he immediately starts killing everything in his path.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Thorin looks over at hearing Kili's yell and his blood freezes. He doesn't have time to process as an Orc attacks him. Thorin fights off the Orc and swiftly beheads it. Fili shouts Kili's name and Thorin's heart stops at the sheer panic in his oldest nephew's voice. Thorin whips his head around and sees Azog holding Kili's head underwater.

"Kili," Thorin gasps out before rushing to his youngest nephew's aide. He watches as Azog yanks Kili up and water runs off Kili's head in streams. There is a grunt nearby and Thorin looks in time to dodge a strike from another Orc. Thorin kills it and sees four more Orcs run at him.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Kili gasps for air as Azog yanks him back out of the water. Kili coughs up water and his bleary eyes notice the streams of water running from his soaked hair. He doesn't have much time to get his breath, though, as Azog shoves him back under the water. Kili fights against it and struggles with all his might. His feet kicking and searching for purchase as his hands pull and claw at Azog's hand. Kili feels his breath waning and his stomach drops as he realizes Azog isn't letting him up this time.

"No, no, no. I'm not ready to die. I'm not… Fili, I'm sorry," Kili thinks as the last of his breath disappears and his mouth gasps for air of it's own accord. Kili feels the water fill up his lungs and a spot in front of him seems to glow. A tear falls from his eyes as the forms of Fili, Thorin, and his mother bloat before him. As the last of Kili's life drains from him, Dis and Thorin's forms drift off. Kili's last breath leaves him as his eyes train on the floating memory of his brother.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Fili watches in horror as Kili's struggles slowly die down until they altogether cease. A breath catches in his throat and tears fill his eyes. Azog lets go of Kili and looks over at Thorin with an evil sneer. Something snaps in Fili and determination sets in.

"Kili!" Fili shouts and he rushes to the floating form of his younger brother. Azog shifts his gaze to Fili and his leer grows. Fili beheads an Orc in his way and leaps over a dead body. He lands and rushes at Azog. Fili swings his sword only to have Azog block it and hit Fili, sending him sprawling to the ground. Fili looks up and sees Thorin run in front of him and attack Azog. Fili's eyes dart to Kili's body and he crawls towards him and pulls Kili out of the water and onto firm ice.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Thorin expertly dispatches of the four Orcs. He looks over at where Azog and Kili are and his heart stops. Kili's head is underwater and he has stopped moving. Thorin watches as Azog drops Kili an looks over at him with a leer. Anger bubbles up inside Thorin and he sends Azog a glare most people with half a brain would cower under.

"Kili!" Thorin hears Fili shout in anguish and he doesn't have to look to knows Fili is going after Azog. Thorin hurriedly moves to where he sees Fili and Azog fighting. The moment Azog hits Fili and sends him to the ground, Thorin steps in attacks Azog. He was finishing this once and for all.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Fili looks down at the still form of his younger brother and he feels his eyes water again. He promised to bring him back safe and he failed. Fili grips Kili's jacket in desperation, not caring about anything else at the moment.

"Fili!" Thorin's voice shouts to him. Fili starts out of his despair and he grabs his swords. He stands up and turns to help his uncle only to feel pain lance through him. A gasp escapes Fili and he looks down to see a sword inserted into his chest. Fili's gaze travels up the arm the sword is connected to and to the face of Azog. Azog grins and without compassion pulls the sword out. Fili gasps in pain and falls to the ground next to Kili. He knew this was the end; that he wouldn't survive this. And to be honest, he didn't want to. Not without Kili. Fili shifts his gaze over to his younger brother.

"I'm coming Kili. I'm coming home," Fili whispers as his eyes fix on that of his brother's, thankful they were together.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Azog swings at Thorin who blocks it, the two swords straining against each other. Azog grins and lifts a leg and kicks Thorin in the stomach. Thorin flies backwards and lands on the ground before sliding a few feet away. Thorin lets out a groan and rolls to his hands and knees. He looks over at Azog and his eyes widen. Azog is approaching Fili from behind, a confidence in his step.

"Fili!" Thorin shouts as he shoves himself to his feet. He watches in horror as Fili stands up and turns only to have Azog stab him in the chest with his sword. A small gasp escapes Thorin as his world ends once again. _He lost them. He lost them both._

Azog turns and grins at Thorin with eyes shining in sheer joy. Thorin glares at him with a scowl on his face. Azog turns to face him and Thorin readies his sword before attacking the Pale Orc. They go back and forth a few times before their swords clash and they are at a standstill once again. Azog's sword pointing at Thorin and Thorin's sword stopping it from penetrating.

The visual of Fili and Kili's smiling faces pass before his eyes and Thorin makes his decision. He wasn't letting anymore of his family get hurt because of this scum. Thorin slides his sword out of the way and Azog's sword sinks into Thorin. Thorin jolts and stumbles from the act and the pain washes over him. Thorin glances down at his nephews' bodies and he shoves the pain back down. Thorin looks back at Azog's gleaming, satisfied face. Thorin steels his features and growls as he swiftly stabs Azog with his sword in the heart.

Azog's eyes widen in surprise and he lets out a gasp. Thorin pushes his sword in further and shoves Azog onto the ground. Azog's sword pulls out of Thorin and Azog's eyes go blank as they look up at the King Under the Mountain. Thorin stumbles and drops his sword before falling to his knees. His gaze shifts to Fili and Kili and peace washes over him at knowing he will soon be joining them.

 _I'm sorry sister. Please forgive me_ , Thorin thinks before he lets out a breath and falls to the ground.

 **AN: Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
